a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of speaker for use on ship, and in particular, to speaker for which the majority of the parts forming the speaker are made from stainless steel, which is a good resistance against rust, and does not cause damages to speaker or loss of fidelity of sound.
b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional type of speaker structure used on ship is shown in FIG. 1, which comprises a coil 4020 contained in an iron-made container 4020 in order to obtain magnetism concentration effect to allow a vibration board 4030 to vibrate and produce sound. The parts making up this conventional speaker are made from iron, and the speaker is functioned to provide information or warning to other ships. However, the environment of the ship is normally humid and the sea water is very corrosive to iron. As a result, the speaker rusts easily after a certain period of use on ship.
This will cause damages to the speaker and a loss of fidelity in sound production. If the rusty effect is too serious, the speaker may not produce any sound effect at all.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a structure of speaker for use on ship, which can prevent rust and does not easily damage when it is used on ship or used in outdoor.
An aspect of the present invention is to provide a structure of speaker for use on ship, having a base seat, a vibration board connected to a vibration shaft, and a coil seat containing a coil, characterized in that a coil housing enclosing an iron block therein, and being made from iron is mounted in between the base seat and the coil seat so as to obtain the effect of magnetism concentration, magnetism is formed when a current is passed through the coil, and the magnetism is concentrated at the iron block which in turn attracts the vibration shaft to move downward, driving the vibration board to produce vibrations, which produce a sound effect.
The foregoing objects and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts. Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.